The Mystical Quest of Shocker The Electric Master ::Chapter 1 And Prologue::
by Shocker01
Summary: Okay Peoples, This is a Alternate Version of Pokémon and is Way different from the pokémon version , this is my FIRST fanfic about me and some Chat friends in the story, so Enjoy your day and relax!


Okay Peoples, This is a Alternate Version of Pokémon and is Way different from the pokémon version because this relates the Spin server chat life currently so don't get too confused about it, this is my FIRST fanfic about me and some Chat friends in the story, so Enjoy your day and relax!  
  
  
::Prologue::  
At the Pokemon League, there a final battle for the title as Electric Master where two young teenagers battle w/ the last pokémon where people gather and cheered on the two trainers...  
  
Shocker, the Red Trainer and the Trainer, Alex, the Green Trainer  
Shocker: Shocker X! hang in there buddy!  
  
Alex: C'mon Zippy, you can do it!  
  
Shocker's pokémon, Shocker X, a Zapdos, the most powerful electric pokémon was battling against the Alex's pokémon Zippy, a jolteon and both pokémon suffered heavy damage but X have more chance at winning....  
  
Shocker: Shocker X! Prepare to use Super Thunder Attack!  
  
Alex: Zippy! Take down now!  
  
Shocker X starts to glow very brightly and charges the attack and Zippy charges at X and uses take down at the flying electric bird and hits the God of Thunder but remains flying  
  
  
Alex: Zippy! Pin Missles that blasted bird!  
  
Shocker: Hang in there X, you almost done!  
  
Shocker's Zapdos continues to charge the attack and the Alex's pokémon uses pin missles on X and hits the bird. Shocker sees X suffered heavy damage and starts to bleed all over by the pin missles and the Super Thunder Attack is ready.  
  
Shocker: X! Now!  
  
Alex: Uh oh...  
  
X uses the massive electric attacks which highly overpowers Zippy and gets the jolteon gets slammed outside the stadium area into the wall by the S.T.A. (Super Thunder Attack) and faints instantly. The Referee runs to the fainted pokémon and raised the red flag  
  
Referee: Jolteon unable to battle! Zapdos is a winner!  
  
The crowds cheered loudly as the victory goes to Shocker and his Zapdos. Shocker quickly teleports to Zapdos and hugs his pokémon and uses Full Restore on Zapdos.  
  
Shocker: Yes! We did it X! You were great! I couldn't done it without you buddy!  
  
Shocker's pokémon Zapdos screeches loudly in victory against the jolteon and throws a amazing electric attacks up into the air. Shocker receive his title as Electric Master!  
  
  
  
::CHAPTER ONE::  
  
  
Narrator: Couple of days later after the victory passes, at Vermilion City, and the sun already set the new day. There is a big house where Shocker live w/ his parents and his siblings. His little sister enters his room and sees him where she didn't expect. Say now, guess who's in the bed still sleeping in a bright new day? Lets go ahead and find out!  
  
  
Adriana: Hey lazy head! wake up! the new day have started! And you been sleeping like forever!!  
  
Shocker moans: Go away sis.... I'm still sleepy.... go play with Speedy ok? ::snores::  
  
::Speedy is Shocker's Jolteon::  
  
Adriana: OK! YOU ASK FOR IT!  
  
Adriana runs out of the room and then later comes back, with a bucket of ice cold water and throws it at his big brother and suddenly....  
  
Shocker: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! WHY THE HECK YOU DO THAT FOR!! ITS FREEZING COLD!!  
  
Adriana: HAHA! I TOLD YOU TO GET UP BUT NNYYOOOO, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!  
  
Shocker: GGRRR!!! WHY YOU LITTLE.....  
  
Adriana: AAHH!  
  
Adriana quickly runs out of his room and closes the door and Shocker gets slammed into the door as he chases her and falls down and lands on his butt.  
  
Shocker: OW! I hate it when she do that!  
  
Shocker sighs and gets dressed up wearing a white polo shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Shocker grabs the 5 Ultraballs which contains X (Zapdos), Moltress, Articuno, Mewster (Mew), and Ultima (Mewtwo) and Speedy's Great Ball and puts them on his pokébelt and walks out of his room. Shocker sees Adriana and glares at her and passed her as he goes downstairs and goes to the kitchen. Shocker's Mom washing the dishes and sees Shocker and walks to him and kisses his cheek.  
  
Mom: Hey sweetie. Hows your sleep?  
  
Shocker: Good until that Adriana throws the bucket of ice cold water at me to wake me up.... ::grabs a can of Coka Cola from the refrigerator:: and slammed into the door, get dressed up, thats about it....  
  
Mom: Well, shes your sister and she cares about you. You should wake up earlier and she wouldn't do that you know. Well Go outside and play safely  
  
Shocker: But mom! I'm not a kid anymore.... but ok....  
  
Shocker's mom smiles and resumes to finish the dishes and Speedy happens to enter the kitchen and Shocker kneels b4 his pokémon and pets Speedy.  
  
Shocker: Hey girl, how you doing today?  
  
Speedy: Jolt, Jolteon!  
  
Shocker smiles: I wish i understand pokémon language, but I take that you doing great, well, lets go outside and find something to do ok?  
  
Speedy nods and follows Shocker as he walks out of the House and smells the ocean wind blowing through him. Shocker walks to the Vermilion Gym to start the new day as Gym Leader (Lt. Surge have recently went to the army and asked Shocker to be as a Gym leader while he is away) and stops before the 2 big doors. Shocker claps twice and the doors opens. Shocker and Speedy enters the Gym and looks around. Shocker walks to the Gym chair and sits down and waits. As the hours passed by, Speedy lays down besides the Gym chair sleeping and Shocker yawns as he waits bored and hears a door knock. Shocker claps twice and the doors opens and awaits who was knock the door and notices its his friend Justin as he walks in.  
  
Justin: I knew you be here in this Gym, Shock.  
  
Shocker: Hey Buddy, heheh..... Yeah, I was in this Gym, bored my a** as the day gets more boring man. So anyway. Wazzup man?  
  
Justin: ::Laughs a little:: Oh nothing much, kinda boring lately ya know. So Why don't you take a break and rest from the gym for awhile?  
  
Shocker: Good idea man.... I'm bored sitting here doing nothing, but wait. ::stands up from his Gym Chair:: 'Till then, what now?  
  
Justin: Heck should i know what to do? You always know what to do man!  
  
Shocker: Why do I have to do the thinking man? I may be a Electric Master, but it doesn't mean I must think everything ya know.  
  
Justin: Ok then, why don't you go to the girl you l-....  
  
Speedy suddenly gets and growls at someone that enters the Gym pointing the needles growling at the strange figure wearing a cloak around it and the hood that shadows its face. The Cloaked person walks to Shocker slowly and stands before him. Shocker tells Speedy to stop and behave and Speedy obeys and looks at the person.  
  
Cloaked Person: Greetings Great one.... I'm here to bring news to you....  
  
Shocker: What news? Who are you?  
  
Cloaked Person: To take you to the Pokémon Islands which you holds the three legendary pokémons, which is Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltress.... Your Destiny is now to capture all 5 legendary birds.... so far, you have 3 out of 5...  
  
Justin: Now this is getting better and better!  
  
Shocker: Oh Shut up Justin, you must be jealous cause I have all the action!  
  
Justin: I'm not jealous!! ::shuts up::  
  
Shocker: So anyways ::turns to the Cloaked Figure:: so, I have 3 out of 5 pokémons eh? well, whats the other 2 pokémons I must capture?  
  
Cloaked Figure: Lugia and Ho-oh.... but first you must go to the Pokémon Islands and get Lugia...  
  
The Cloaked Figure raises both arms into the air and the Cloaked figure and Shocker disappears suddenly leaving Speedy and Justin behind.  
  
Justin: God D*** it! Left behind again and Shocker is on another adventure! ::snorts:: Uh well, Gotta get back home and take care Kayla  
  
Speedy sweatdrop: Jolt.....  
  
The Cloaked Figure suddenly appears and Shocker then appears 2 feet above the ground and falls, Shocker quickly floats and lands on his feet at the Main Island at the Pokémon Island. Then suddenly the Cloaked Figure disappears leaving Shocker alone in the Island.  
  
Shocker: Man, I always hated left behind!....... Uh well...... better think what to do now and figure out where to find this Lugia to capture..... D***.... I hate being lost.... I guess I find out soon enough...  
  
  
::END OF CHAPTER ONE::  



End file.
